


Um Beijo em Público (ou Quase Isso)

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: "Eu não sou como você Lister, essas coisas não são fáceis para mim”
Relationships: Deb Lister/Arlene Rimmer
Kudos: 1





	Um Beijo em Público (ou Quase Isso)

Rimmer estava irritada com ela. 

Isso era bem comum. Mesmo após elas terem se tornado um casal, Deb Lister não esperava que fosse diferente, ela sabia muito bem com quem ela estava namorando. 

E francamente as vezes ela fazia de propósito, afinal irritar Arlene Rimmer era e sempre seria uma das grandes alegrias de sua vida. Mas dessa vez ela tinha certeza que ela não tinha feito nada errado um minuto Rimmer estava de bom humor até meio brincando com ela na cantina e no outro ela estava puta com ela, realmente puta e Lister não tinha nenhuma idéia do porque. 

O plano de Lister era apenas ignorar e esperar que passasse mas uma coisa que tinha mudado desde que elas haviam se tornado um casal era que agora os silêncios de Rimmer a incomodavam muito. 

“Certo smeghead me diga o que eu fiz errado” 

“Que tal começar essa conversa me insultando :” 

“Você sabe que eu digo isso da maneira mais afetuosa possível. Vamos Rimmer, me diga o que eu fiz errado. Nós estávamos brincando se divertindo, eu te beijei e aí do nada você ficou estranha”

“Isso é o que você fez !”

“O que ? Te beijar ?”

“Precisamente”

“Cara sinto muito, eu achei que minha namorada gostava de ser beijada por mim”

“Não era o ato, era o local. Eu não estou pronta para ser um casal em público certo ?”

“Que público ? Havia apenas você e eu lá”

“Mas era uma área pública!”

“Sem qualquer público !”

“Eu não sou como você Lister, essas coisas não são fáceis para mim” 

“Mas tipo os meninos sabem que nós estamos juntas, assim como Holly e o cão. Eu não entendo” 

“Apenas me pegou de surpresa e foi em um lugar que eu realmente não estava esperando” Rimmer disse. 

Lister respirou fundo, claramente Rimmer era insana e neurótica ao ponto de irracionalidade. Talvez ela ainda imaginasse todas as pessoas que não estavam lá olhando para ela, o que eles diriam, o que elas pensariam. Mesmo após todos esses anos não havia caído a ficha que a única regras de sociedade que precisavam haver eram aquelas que elas escolhessem. Mas Rimmer também era a mulher que ela amava. 

“Certo Rimmer, eu não vou te beijar fora do quarto sem a sua permissão, isso funcionaria para você ?” 

“Sim, eu acho que sim”

“Então...permissão para beijar Primeira Técnica Arlene Rimmer ?”

Rimmer rolou seus olhos, mas ela também disse :

“Permissão concedida” 


End file.
